


Snow

by kashmir



Series: Kings Among Runaways [5]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-26
Updated: 2005-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Zeke have a night on the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Is a sort of sequel to my fics [Kings Among Runaways](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kashmir1s_fic/7306.html), [Sleeping In Sundays](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kashmir1s_fic/7561.html#cutid1) and [The One Worth Leaving](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kashmir1s_fic/7717.html#cutid1). I should probably name this 'verse.

They sat huddled in a bus stop enclosure -- Casey's thin corduroy jacket and Zeke's navy blue hoody doing little to protect them from the cold wind seeping in from between the cracks in the Plexiglases.  They hadn't expected the snow and they &lt;/b&gt;definitely&lt;/b&gt; hadn't expected Zeke's car to up and die on the side of the road on them, either.  But they had gotten both -- and the former in abundance.

Casey had come home from the office's of The District Voice. the indie paper where he worked, the day before to announce he had to do a story on an up and coming band the following night as this little hole in the wall in Bethesda.  He'd immediately started checking the bus schedules he kept in a drawer by the stove.  He had almost all of them memorized anyway since he hated making Zeke drive him everywhere.  But Zeke had made him pause in his perusal of the route numbers and times when he told him he was off work the following night, anyway. so why didn't they just make a night of it?  Casey readily agreed -- he and Zeke rarely got to go out somewhere together. Casey had also been hearing some really good things about Jagstar, the band he was to go and write up.

The left their apartment the next night and stopped into a little Italian restaurant down the street.  They ate too much fettucini and garlic bread and made their way back outside into what was fast becoming a frigid night.  The band wasn't going on stage until eleven o'clock so they had plenty of time to find the club and check out the opening act.

Zeke loved to watch Casey in clubs and around music.  He was a closet music freak and he loved getting assignments like this one. His face lit up with excitement every time he talked about this band or that song or those lyrics.  Zeke had become addicted to that look -- like so many other things about Casey he'd become addicted to.

They made it to the bar in plenty of time and found a parking place right across the street. Went in, paid the cover and Zeke made his way to the bar while Casey scouted for a good location.  He found one towards the front but also to the side. Close enough to see everything but far enough away to be away from all the screaming groupies.  Zeke made his way over to Casey carrying two Bud's and they talked and waited for the show to start.

Casey was, unfortunately, disappointed in not only the opening act but also in Jagstar.  He shrugged his shoulders at Zeke as they made their way to the door in the middle of the second set (there was no way in hell they were staying) and told him that it wasn't a complete waste of time -- they'd actually gotten to go out on a date, like real couples do.  He'd batted his eyelashes at Zeke then, making kissy faces and Zeke laughed and elbowed him in the ribs as he opened the door to go outside.

Where they both immediately stopped and stared, as their breath formed tiny clouds in front of their faces.  In the few hours they had been inside the club, everything had been covered with a blanket of pristine, white snow. At least six inches were on the ground and big fat flakes were still falling silently and catching in Zeke's tousled hair and Casey's long lashes.

They looked at each other and smiled and made their way across the street to Zeke's monster of a car and began to swipe snow off the roof and  windows using their sleeves.  Somehow, Zeke managed to fling snow directly into Casey's face in the process and even though he claimed it was entirely accidental, Casey wasn't so sure. And so he proceeded to pelt Zeke with as many snowballs as he could manage with his freezing fingers and in between their gales of laughter.

Their snowball fight ended as fast as it had begun and soon they were in the car, waiting for the heater to kick and in the meantime, trying to stay warm by conserving body heat by sitting smooshed together on the front seat. At least, that's what Zeke claimed  they were doing.  Casey looked at him as Zeke's hands wandered and knew better.

In ten minutes they were on their way back home in a (semi) warm car, listening to some bootlegs that Zeke swore he had no idea how they got into his car and discussing perhaps a late night stop at a 7-11 for sustenance.

Fifteen minutes later, midway between their home and the club, they were on the side of the road, four ways flashing and they were both staring intently under the hood while shivering.  Five minutes later, Zeke muttered 'Fuck it' and slammed the hood.  They plowed their way through the ever deepening snow to a bus stop they could see two blocks away.

They were the only two occupants of the small enclosure and Casey, whose good mood from getting to spend all evening (even if it wasn't exactly what anyone would call perfect) with Zeke hadn't;t worn off, teased Zeke about teasing _him_; about memorizing all the bus schedules. 

"Doesn't seem so silly now, huh, Zeke?" Casey said, burrowing into Zeke's warm side.  Zeke grunted in response and as Casey seemingly tried to climb inside him, sighed and wrapped his right arm tight around Casey's shivering shoulders.

"Better now, Case?" Zeke asked.

Casey nodded yes and looked up at Zeke in the weird yellowish glow from the streetlight above them.  He laid his head down on Zeke's shoulder and said, "Look at is this way Zeke. At least it's me you're stranded with at a bus stop in the middle of a blizzard at two in the morning. I mean, I could be... I don't know. Delilah?"  He looked up at Zeke from beneath his lashes and caught the amused smirk that Zeke couldn't quite hide.

"Made you laugh."

Zeke chuckled and grabbed Casey around the neck, pulling his face into Zeke's chest.

"Shut it, Casey."

Casey giggled and then sighed contentedly as he felt Zeke press a soft, light kiss into his hair. 

The night may have taken a few unexpected turns and they may have been sitting in a tiny bus stop enclosure in the middle of a blizzard but Casey knew for sure... there was no one else he'd rather be with.


End file.
